


Forgiven

by gracerene



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Cock Rings, Community: daily_deviant, Discipline, Dom Scorpius Malfoy, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Harry Potter Next Generation, Impact Play, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, POV Albus Severus Potter, Post-Hogwarts, Punishment, Riding Crops, Scorbus, Sub Albus Severus Potter, Tumblr: scorbusfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-24 04:07:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15622188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracerene/pseuds/gracerene
Summary: "You know why we're doing this, don't you Albus." It was more of a statement than a question—of course Albus knew why he was being disciplined.





	Forgiven

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Daily Deviant's August 2018 Themes](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/daily_deviant/729299.html): Cock Rings, Discipline, & Flagellation
> 
> Also written for the 2018 [Scorbus Fest](https://scorbusfest.tumblr.com/).
> 
> You don't see a lot of kink with this pairing, so I thought I'd have some fun with them. ;) Thanks to capitu & restlessandordinary for looking this over for me!

"Strip." 

The single, simple command was enough to make Albus's heart race. He didn't even consider disobeying. Without a word, Albus slipped out of his clothes, winging them into the corner hamper with a flick of his wand. Anxiety twisted his stomach as he stood by the bed awaiting further instruction, while Scorpius rummaged through their dresser full of toys. When Scorpius turned back around, he was holding a cock ring in one hand and a slim black riding crop in the other. Albus swallowed heavily, apprehension tensing his muscles even as a part of him relaxed now that he at least knew what was in store for him. The two of them had been a couple for years now, and had been exploring kink together for almost as long, but every scene—whether for punishment or for fun—still made Albus's pulse flutter with anticipation. 

"You know why we're doing this, don't you Albus." It was more of a statement than a question—of course Albus knew why he was being disciplined. All the same, Albus was aware Scorpius expected an answer.

"Because I embarrassed you at your work party last night."

Albus had been a bloody wreck all day, wondering what his punishment would be for his behaviour the previous night. Scorpius hadn't punished him right away, had only looked at Albus with disappointed eyes and said they'd address it the following night. Albus had made himself near sick with nerves wondering what Scorpius would decide on, but at the same time, he couldn't deny that a part of him was looking forward to it, _craved_ it. Albus had screwed up, and he knew the sick feeling in his stomach at having let Scorpius down wouldn't disappear until he'd atoned for his sins, until he suffered whatever penance Scorpius had in store for him to wipe the slate clean. He needed this, and even though this wasn't exactly going to be fun, he trusted Scorpius to guide him through it. 

Scorpius hummed as he stepped close, fitting the cock ring around Albus's half-hard prick. Albus knew it hadn't been all that long, not really, but it felt like ages since the last time he'd had Scorpius's hands on him. He savoured the sensation of those smooth fingertips gliding over his cock and balls.

"If you didn't want to go to the party, all you had to do was say so, Albus," Scorpius reprimanded in that soft, firm voice of his that never failed to make Albus want to do whatever he commanded. "There was no need to act like such a brat."

Albus flushed with shame. Scorpius was right—he hadn't wanted to go to the party, not really, but that was only because he and Scorpius hadn't been able to spend much time together over the past two weeks. Scorpius had been working so hard on an important case for his firm, which Albus understood, he did, but it hadn't made the long, lonely nights any easier to bear. Albus would have much preferred it if they'd blown off the party altogether, but when Scorpius had made it clear he was expected to make an appearance, Albus grabbed his dress robes and tagged along. It hadn't been ideal, but Albus had hoped they could at least have some fun together, maybe even sneak off at some point to snog in the cloak room. Instead, Scorpius had spent the night schmoozing with his bosses, hardly paying any attention to Albus at all. Albus had known he was acting childish, but he couldn't help but feel slighted and ignored. It had been a mistake to over-indulge in the free-flowing liquor, and a bigger one to try and make Scorpius jealous by flirting blatantly with one of his co-workers. Not that Albus would have done anything beyond that, but Albus had known it would upset Scorpius, and he'd done it anyway, feeling hurt and bitter and reckless. Well, he was paying for it now. He'd wanted Scorpius's attention, and he certainly had the full brunt of his focus tonight. Albus shivered.

"I'm sorry."

Scorpius sighed. "I know you are, Albus, but I still have to punish you. Ten lashes with the riding crop should do it."

Albus swallowed and nodded. He hated the riding crop, which was, of course, why Scorpius had chosen it for tonight's punishment. Albus didn't mind a bit of pain now and again, but he much prefered the radiating thud of Scorpius's hand or one of their wide-falled suede floggers as opposed to the sharp sting of a switch or riding crop. He could handle it, but it wouldn't make him fly.

"Where do you want me?" he asked, doing his best to sound accepting and obedient.

"Bent over the bed, hands extended as far as you can reach towards the other side."

Albus got into position, stretching himself out across the bed for Scorpius, his cock pressed snug against the mattress. Every motion would drag his erection across the sheets, providing stimulation without the possibility of release. Albus knew that wasn't accidental. 

"Safe word?"

"Dittany," Albus said dutifully. 

"Good." Scorpius hadn't even finished the word before Albus heard a whoosh of air, and a line of agony burst across his left arse cheek. He gasped, his fingers digging into the sheets as he tried to anchor himself against the sudden deluge of pain.

"That's one," Scorpius said quietly. 

Albus thought he was prepared for the blow this time, but it still managed to catch him off guard, pain exploding across his skin in a sharp stroke of burning heat. Tears began to prickle at the corners of his eyes, and his breath grew ragged as he panted through it.

"Two."

Again and again the riding crop fell against Albus's arse, painting his cheeks with red-hot stripes of fire. It hurt, oh _fuck_ , did it hurt, but there was a release in it, too. Every blow was a mark of redemption, the cleansing flames as cathartic as they were searing. By the time Scorpius breathed a satisfied, "Ten," Albus was full-on crying, his tears dampening the bed sheets as he sobbed with pain and relief.

"I know, sweetheart, I know," Scorpius crooned, his fingers feather light as they carded through Albus's hair. "It's over now, you're forgiven."

Albus sniffled, looking up at him through damp lashes. "Promise?"

"Of course. I'm going to take care of your welts now, all right?"

Albus nodded, and Scorpius smiled proudly down at him before summoning his favourite salve. Albus couldn't help but smile softly as he remembered the day Scorpius asked his father to teach him how to brew it. Draco's face as he realised just why his son required that particular salve had been priceless. As was Scorpius's face when Albus pointed out later that perhaps Scorpius had even more in common with his father than he thought, given how quickly Draco had cottoned on to what they'd needed it for.

Scorpius worked the cool lotion onto Albus's arse with care, caressing the heated skin with gentle reverence. Albus's cock, which had mostly softened during the flagellation, began to perk up, taking note of Scorpius's proximity to his arse. The stinging torture of the lashes had faded into a stimulating throb, a fresh wave of pleasure/pain radiating out from the marks with every brush of Scorpius's hands. It only added to Albus's renewed arousal, and he fought the urge to hump against the bed. Even without the cock ring preventing him from coming, Albus knew he'd earn himself some more discipline if he came without permission. He'd already displeased Scorpius enough for one week. Now Albus just wanted to be good for him.

When Scorpius had finished with the salve, he climbed onto their bed and sat back against the headboard, tugging until Albus was cradled in his arms. It made Albus feel secure and cared for, his body melting back against Scorpius's chest like he belonged there. Scorpius was still dressed, and the fabric of his trousers scraped against the bruised skin of Albus's arse, a constant reminder of the marks Scorpius had left on him. Albus's cock throbbed, and he fought the urge to wriggle back against the sensation.

"Next time, I want you to tell me when you're upset about something," Scorpius murmured against Albus's hair. "I can't fix anything if you won't tell me what's wrong."

Albus nodded. "I will. I'm sorry."

"I know. And I'm sorry, too. I know that it's been hard on you, me being so busy with work the past several weeks. It's been hard on me, too." As he spoke, Scorpius ran his hands along Albus's skin, tracing over his arms and chest and stomach in a sensual caress. "I should have realised sooner that I'd let things go too long. Next time, I'll make sure to prioritise this, too. My work's important, but not more important than you." Deft fingers plucked at Albus's nipples, making him gasp and mewl. He couldn't help but arch into the pressure, causing his arse to drag along Scorpius's trousers. The sudden twinge of pain flared hot and bright across Albus's vision. "But you shouldn't be afraid to tell me when you need something. You know I'll always try to give it to you, don't you, Albus?"

"Yeah, yes, of course I do," Albus gasped out, eager to reassure Scorpius that he didn't doubt him for a moment. He knew how much Scorpius loved him. Albus was proud that he managed the words at all, though, given how unbelievably turned on he was. The combination of pain across his arse, pleasure from Scorpius's talented hands, and the unbelievable catharsis of being forgiven was a heady one. His dick was hard and leaking, but the cock ring squeezed him tight, dangling his orgasm just out of reach. Albus tried to ignore it, tried to focus instead on Scorpius's comforting presence. Tonight was about discipline and punishment, not pleasure.

"Good," Scorpius replied, his tone so pleased and satisfied that it made Albus glow with happiness. He loved making Scorpius proud of him. It was almost as good as coming. 

Gentle fingers began to work their way down Albus's body, before petting along the febrile skin of Albus's cock. He whined, not sure if he wanted to push into the pleasurable sensation, or twitch away from what could only be a tease without relief. But then Scorpius's fingers slid down to Albus's balls, to the little latch that would release Albus from his prison.

"What…?" Albus asked, confusion making his brain fuzzy.

"You did so well for me tonight, taking your punishment and not complaining. I think you deserve a reward for being such a good boy." Scorpius's hand twisted, releasing the cock ring as he whispered in Albus's ear, "Go ahead and come for me, sweetheart."

The sudden release of pressure coalesced with the glorious sweetness of Scorpius's permission, and Albus came without a touch to his cock. He shivered and shuddered as he emptied himself, streaks of sticky white splattering his stomach and groin. Scorpius murmured soft encouragement throughout, telling Albus how pretty and perfect he was doing as he was told. Scorpius's hands stroked along Albus's thighs as he rode the high of his orgasm.

Eventually, something firm nudged against Albus's backside, bringing him back to the world as he realised Scorpius hadn't come yet. "What about you?" he murmured, his voice low and strung-out, the words more difficult to find than they should be.

"Don't worry about me, I'm fine."

Albus let out a small sound of protest.

"I'll take what I need from you later," Scorpius promised, the smile obvious in his voice. "For now, I want us both to get under the covers and get some rest."

Albus opened his mouth to object, but Scorpius leveled him with a stern look. "Come now, Albus. You've been so good for me tonight. Don't stop now."

Albus nodded, chastened, before scurrying under the bedsheets. Not for the first time, he was grateful Scorpius insisted on expensive, high-thread count sheets, the kind that wouldn't scrape unbearably against his tender arse. Even still, his arse pulsed with a low heat as the sheets rubbed up against him. If Scorpius didn't decide to perform a Healing Charm before work tomorrow, Albus was going to be in for an uncomfortable day. 

He lay down and let himself be tugged back against Scorpius's long, lanky frame. Scorpius's knees nestled behind his own, and his arm locked around Albus's waist. Scorpius had undressed before crawling into bed, and Albus could feel the firm press of Scorpius's erection against his backside. A part of him wanted to wriggle back against it, wanted to offer his arse for Scorpius's taking, but Scorpius had made it clear that wasn't in the cards right now. Even more pressing than Albus's desire to make Scorpius come was his need to follow Scorpius's orders.

Instead, Albus let himself be lulled to sleep by Scorpius's steady, comforting presence, secure in the knowledge that Scorpius had him, that he loved him. It was nice knowing that no matter what, that even when Albus was a brat, Scorpius would always want Albus in his bed and by his side. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, satisfied and content.

All was forgiven.

**Author's Note:**

> [Kudos ♥] and [Comments] are fabulous! I'd love to hear what you think!
> 
> Come find me on [tumblr](http://gracerene09.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
